leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kassadin/@comment-150.176.227.130-20120509143852/@comment-3419132-20120510193919
Wall of text time! Lux Lux is a strong mage that offers a good amount of utlity and survivability via her kit. Lux has a strong amount of damage and can dominate middle lane with a general amount of ease. However missing her skillshots will be devastating as very few of your abilities have a short cooldown. Smart use of Lux can help deal a high amount of additional damage as you should pace your Autoattacks between your abilites to trigger your passive. This will help deal a high amount of additional damage if you can stay in range. Lux is a very risky target to tower dive as you can save your flash for this possibility and once they attempt you flash out and bind them under the tower, almost certain death. Lux's bind is a great and unique one. After the initial target the bind will continue past the first target and bind another. While this bind is weaker it can efficivly stop 2 opponents in their tracks. As all of Lux's other abilties are AoE you can score free hits on those you stopped. Lux's shield also can help entire teams as it is an AoE skillshots that can possibly shield an entire team giving an egdge early in the team fight, or even saving allies from death. All but Lux's ult can help in escapes as you can bind the purseres, and you can then proceed to shield yourself and slow them if they continue. The range on all of Lux's abilites allow her to out range almost any mage and can give a strong edge in your fights. All in all Lux is a powerful skillshot mage who's range and Utility gives a strong edge in fights and laning. Kassadin Kassadin, the bane of mages, is a powerful assassin who is able to shut down even the strongest mages by bursting and shuttting out your abilities before your able to react. Although he is not without weaknesses. Kassadin has rather poor early game laning as before lvl 6 he will have trouble hitting most of his abilties rather than his Q which has a decent range and that can disrupt mages, espcially when they focus on spamming spells or utilize ones that have low cooldowns. Kassadin's W essitantly eliminates mana issues as long as you can hit tagrets enough to restore mana in between bursts and attacks. Before 6 Kassadin will have heavy issues farming safely and effictly against most lane opponents. However one Kassadin reaches 6 he becomes one of the most aggresive laners and mages and as you should be too. Kassadin is bale to close the distance instantly and will be able to hail out his entire combo before most players can react. His Riftwalk acts a powerful escape method as its low cooldown, espcially when taken in with flash, will be a certain escape for him. Kassadin has a inate magic resistantance that couples in with a proper build, can shut out all forms of magic damage that can only be counteracted with a high MP which will result in the builder of the MP to be fragile in most cases and easily singled out as a prime target. If you have read this far than have a cookie -> (O) pretend its a cookie All in all Kassadin has a rather poor early game but makes up for some of the strongest and fastest burst later game and the ability to shut out almost any mage. Katarina Kat is a different type of AP caster that offers a nice kit for a variety of utility and escapes. Kat has a fair amount of damage early game and with patientence she can easily beat other mids simply by waiting for the right time to shunpo in and strike. Her bouncing blade allows for easy champion hits and farm. Proper use of Killer Instincts will lead to you coming in on top in exchanging hits as you can bounce the blade without worring about damage fall-off between targets and can escape or press on after shunpo without fear of excessivly damage. Proper timing and positioning on her seziure ult will allow you to deal massive single target and or damage to the enemy team, often enough to either secure the kill yourself or deal enough damage to then allow your team to easily follow up with the kill. Failing to get into the proper position on her ult can result in you getting killed or dealing little to no damage as the target was either out of range or saved their stun for when you ult. Quick and smart use of Killer Instincts and shunpo can save you from dangerous cituations as you can use it to escape from ganks by utilizing your allies and allied minions to teleport to. If you read the whole thing thanks :D It takes me some time to think of what to write based on your questions and what champs you asked about. I hope this helped! Ask me if you need anything else :D